1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a kit for cleaning pierced body parts and, more particularly, to a flossing kit including an applicator for coating floss with a disinfectant as the floss passes through the applicator.
2. Prior Art
Body piercing has been a long established practice in all countries and cultures. This practice has been manifest in the use of a wide variety of techniques and procedures involving numerous locations on the human body and various sizes of piercing to these sites.
Perhaps the most common and least painful example of body piercing involves piercing of the lower earlobe. Body piercing, however, has become more prevalent and widely accepted among the general population. It has become commonplace for individuals, especially those under twenty years of age in Western Countries, to have body piercing to the eyebrows, chin, lower as well as upper ear ridge, nose, mouth, tongue, navel, nipples, and even more private parts of the body.
Though the practice of body piercing has been around for centuries, people have traditionally experienced some health complications related to this practice. Complications most often are due to the absence of a suitable sterile environment, e.g., using piercing tools or instruments that are not sterile, or the insertion of non-sterile or contaminated appliances, rings, hooks, or whatever device or product is inserted into the pierced cavity, and poor hygiene.
Soreness, bacterial infections and closure of the desired pierced opening result from contamination and the absence of a proper sterile and aseptic cleaning method and kit. Bacterial action results from contamination of sensitive and difficult to get to portions of the body where body piercing has occurred. The removal of foreign matter and particles and the observance of sterile techniques promote more healthy skin tissue and reduce the incidence of infections, irritation, and soreness. Accordingly, maintaining clean and healthy tissue in pierced sites is important to one's overall good health.